Friends For Lovers
by CrazyMary01
Summary: James has been in love with his best friend Mary for as long as he can remember. He has procrasnated and runs out of precious time until a very HUGE obstical falls in the way. Mary is leaving for college all the way on the other side of the country. Will Mary leave James broken hearted or will she give him something he's always wanted. Rated M for latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Unfulfilled Plans

Chapter One- Unfulfilled Plans

James' P.O.V

I walked into 2 J. As soon as I was in the apartment (that I had shared with my friends and band mates) I let out my groan of frustration. I slammed the door, and plopped on the couch... I almost hit Kendall in the face with my hand as I did so. I didn't bother apologizing I was to frustrated at the fact this was the last time I would see Mary for 6 months at least, and she was still completely oblivious to how much I feel for her.

Hell maybe I more than feel for her. Maybe I love her? Screw that I am in love with her. Why didn't I just take the chance to tell her while we were in high school? I mentally kicked myself for realizing that when our high school years were over.

"You didn't tell her did you" Kendall said. There was hope when I looked into his eyes. I knew he hoped that Mary knew everything and that we had kissed the whole way home, and I was just angry because it ended. Too bad I would crush what little hope my blond band mate had.

"Nope" I said as I let another frustrated groan escape my lips.

"James" he yelled. He popped up from the couch and there was nothing left in his emerald eyes but exasperation. I could feel one of his dumb speeches in the air. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"There just wasn't a moment" I knew that wouldn't make him calm down and I was going to get a speech either way. "I can't just tell my best friend that I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember without there being a moment."

"Waiting for a moment? You probably aren't going to get another chance for months. Did you ever think about that waiting for your god damn moment?"

"Not until after I dropped her off because I got so nervous because all I could think about was how beautiful she looked and her blue eyes were all you know… Mary like."  
"James Diamond how can this be so hard. You can ask out any other girl in this world and you're one hundred percent confident when you do it. What made this situation so fucking different?" I flinched knowing Kendall only cursed when he was really annoyed.

"Yes but those were other girls. Most of which names I don't even remember. This is Mary."

"What does she not have a vagina or something?"

"You know that's not what I mean Kendall. Of course she's another girl physically it's not what's in between her legs that makes me nervous." Kendall was now really starting to irate me. Can't he just say his words of wisdom then go do whatever the hell he does with Logan?

`"Vagina or no Vagina you're chickening out James, and running out of precious time each time you keep your mouth shut. She's going to Julie Art which is all the way in New York City. She won't be able to return for months. You don't know what could happen within that long time of separation. If you truly want a chance with Mary you need to tell her now. Moment right or not." Kendall finished his speech and left me alone in the living room to think.

In some ways he was right. Mary would be gone for six months at the least before coming to visit. Considering it has to do with education I doubt we would be able to call each other every day. Hell 6 months or more apart with little contact might even make Mary no longer think of me as her best friend anymore.

However in other ways Kendall could not have been more wrong. What would be the point in looking into Mary's deep blue eyes, and confessing my love to her if she would break my heart by leaving? There was no way a long distance relationship could work. After all she would be living on a college campus. Tons of guys were there who, unlike me, she could see every day.

I didn't know which part of me to follow. My gut which said to go get my Mary or my brain which told me at this point it would be completely useless. However indecisive I was though my dumbest move was rather than fighting to make a damn decision I laid on the couch to take a nap.

Mary's P.O.V

I looked around the nearly empty room that would no longer be mine in a little less than two hours' time.

"Knock, knock" my brother said. Although he looked tough enough to take a whole wrestling team on when he talked you didn't have to even ask if he was flamboyantly gay.

"Hey Jake" I replied. I desperately wanted him out knowing the question that was about to escape from his lips.

"So hoe's it go?" I knew what he was referring to but decided to play dumb

"How did what go?" I replied sitting on my suit case so I could get the stubborn zipper zipped.

"Come on Mary don't play stupid. Did you tell James?"

"Um-" I started to blush. Leave it to Jake to make points very clear.

"I want every detail" he gushed plopping on my mattress.

"Well-"

"You sound nervous." He noted "Oh my god did he reject you?" he let out a gasp.

"Nothing happened" I screamed finally snapping out of irritation. His mouth hung open. Although I wasn't sure if it was out of disappointment, because he couldn't get the juicy story he was craving; or shock because I actually chickened out. It wasn't something I did very often.

"What do you mean "nothing happened?"" he screamed horrified.

"I-I don't know. I had full intensions on saying something but then my nerves got the best of me, and I started to think about losing our friendship because he doesn't feel the same way or terrible problems due to commutation if he does."

"First off if you leave without saying a word about it with in the first three months away you'd probably not even consider him your best friend anymore. Lastly what's love without a little risk?

The last words my mother told me before I saw her die before my eyes ran through my mind. Though it was elven years ago that she died my vision became blurry. My brother by then was out of the room (Probably doing whatever gay couples do with hi boyfriend.)Purposely leaving me to think about what I really wanted.

First off James was my best friend, and if I told the guy I loved him for as long as I can remember, and he didn't return that feeling what would become of our friendship? If by some chance James felt the same way it would only make it that much harder to leave. Which would definitely put my future at risk. What's love without a little risk, and a little decision that will impact something vital in my life no matter which I choose?


	2. Chapter 2 Father Time Decides

Chapter Two- Father Time Decides

James' P.O.V

I'm not sure what time it was when I woke up in my same state on the couch. I knew for sure it was no longer the afternoon, and it defentially wasn't morning

"Well looks like father time made my decision for me" I mumbled knowing it was too late, and that Mary was probably asleep in a college dorm in New York City. I turned my face to the couch. The world had no right to see my tears.

Mary's P.O.V

I woke up on my bed. I knew I had missed my flight. Scratch that. I had way missed my flight. I'd known I should've already been in New York but all I could really think about was if I left James would forget all about me. I couldn't live with the fact that at least six years of my love would have been wasted, and the tall bruenet singer would never even know.

"I guess father time decided my chance is now" I mumbled as my eyes glanced at the digital clock. It read two A.M. I quickly got out of bed and made my way out of my apartment to the elevator. Now was my chance and I wasn't missing it.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprises

Chapter Three- Surprises

Mary's P.O.V

For some reason the elevator seemed to take a century, and when I was on James' floor the door of apartment 2J seemed to be light years away. I shuffled my feet to the door, and stood there for minutes before I knocked. Finally taking a look at what I was wearing I blushed. I was going to tell James that I loved him in a pair of short shorts and fairly skimpy tank top. Talk about taking a risk.

James' P.O.V

Just when I thought sleep would come I heard a light tap on the door. I wasn't going to answer it. Not to be rude I was just too lazy to get my ass of the couch. It probably was no one important anyway.

Mary's P.O.V

What was taking them so long? They couldn't have possibly gone to sleep yet. I was sick of waiting. I impatiently pulled the spare key they kept under the matt.

James' P.O.V

I saw the door open, and turned around to face the couch once again. If it was Kendall I didn't want to be hit with another a speech. Logan or Carlos would probably do the same thing. There was doubt in my mind Kendall hadn't spilled the beans already. They were probably going to be ready to pounce in the morning and god dammit I would take it in the morning. Right now I just wanted to sleep. I felt a light hand on my shoulder. I was prepared to apply something theater class had taught me.

"Jamie are you awake?" I stiffened. This was not Kendall, Carlos or even Logan. I knew instantly who it was. Even though her voice was but a faint whisper.


	4. Chapter 4 Precious Time

Chapter Four- Precious Time

James' P.O.V

My heart began pumping wildly. I had to be dreaming. I knew I was. After all she was her. I turned slowly around even though I had no doubt in my mind it was my imagination. When I opened my eyes I saw her familiar blue ones pouring into mine. I couldn't believe it. She was truly here. Before I even knew what I was doing I pulled her into a death clutching hug.

Her arms wrapped around me and for the first time that night I smiled. Then I came back to reality. Obviously there were some questions to be answered,

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"What don't want to spend time with me? I see how it is." I knew she was only kidding but that didn't stop me from pulling her back into my hug when she tried to wiggle free.

"You know that's not what I mean."

"I didn't go."

"Why"

Mary's P.O.V

I wasn't expecting him to ask why didn't leave although I did fully intend on telling him the reason

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about." I told him. It was the best answer I could give without giving it away. Once those words were said I pulled of his clutch noticing it was a lot tighter than the ones we shared throughout the day. I sat on the couch next to him. =

"Well is something bothering you?" he replied

"You could say that."

"Something I can do?"

"You could definitely say that."

James' P.O.V

Oh my god my life could not be any more amazing right now. This was a perfect opportunity and I sure as hell wasn't wasting it.

"Well" she started "Let's start from this afternoon. First off there's this amazing guy who I've been dying to tell for ages that I love him." Oh no please tell me this guy is me. "But I don't know how. He's amazing James. I don't know how to describe what he does to me in words." Oh no I think my heart is starting to break

"Well why don't you tell him you love him. I've never known you to chicken out." I tried to keep my voice steady and just almost failed instantly.

"Because James I'm scared he won't love me back, and that every year of my love would be wasted." Years! How the hell was I supposed to compete with years! Dammit James what are you getting yourself into. I looked over at her but didn't want to meet her eyes. All a sudden I noticed what she was wearing. I felt a twitch in the confines of my jeans as I skimmed the tank top that showed off a lot of cleavage. Damn she was sexy. Wait was she waiting for a reply. I said that first thing that popped in my head and regretted it soon after.

"You could practice on me." Dammit James you really are an idiot.

"Really" she said.

"Yeah."

"Well James I would really like to practice at a godly hour."

"Yeah no kidding."

"Well then I'll be off and tomorrow we spend the whole day together and practice every chance we get."

"Yeahp."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry James I almost forgot you had a problem too." I was hoping she wouldn't ask about that.

"It's not so important right now. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay sleep tight Jamie."

"Night Mar Bear." She left the apartment, and I cried once again only this time because I'd finally realized all my precious time was gone I didn't give a damn who saw my tears.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting Ready For Practice

Chapter Five- Getting ready to practice

James' P.O.V

I woke up the next day with a head ache pounding in my forehead and the smell of sausage filling my nostrils. I got up and wiped my eyes. They stung a little due to the tears that spilt from them last night. Well if you want to be real technical earlier this morning. Either way you put it I had cried, and most likely made one of the dumbest decisions of my life.

"Morning pretty boy." Kendall stood in the kitchen watching Logan cook with complete adoration in his eyes. I couldn't help but fill the green monster stir inside of me. I wanted a relationship like Kendall and Logan with Mary. Seeing them looking at each other like that always made me jealous. However at the end of the day I could always tell my self there was a possibility it could happen.

Now I wasn't so sure just simply because now I knew that Mary was in love with some guy that I haven't even met, and has been for years! Yeah not just months, and days but years.

"Morning" I said. Kendall looked at my face and I'm pretty sure he instantly knew I had been crying.

"How'd you sleep" Logan asked flipping a pancake. I knew Kendall would tell them everything. There was nothing kept secret between the loving couple.

"Not great but something good happened. I guess." Kendall looked up. His mouth was already stuffed with food. He had the look in his eyes that said "spill now"

"Damn Kendall give me a chance to eat." I said. The smell of the food was starting to make my stomach growl. Kendall completely understood that considering he was already devouring his food before I had said a word about it. He silently went back to eating. I knew he was going to pounce on me as soon as I was finished with the plate Logan placed in front of me. If it wasn't for the fact I was starving I probably would've saved breakfast for latter so I wouldn't have to talk about it so soon after it happened.

Mary's P.O.V

A loud song woke me from the beautiful dream I had about James. I knew that could only mean Jake was already moving about the apartment. "Oh well. It's not like I can't sleep with music on." I thought. I rolled over on my bed and pulled the blankets over my shoulders. If I couldn't get back to sleep I would at least be laying here for the next half an hour. I always felt the need to lie in my comfy bed for a while before actually starting my day.

When I knew for sure sleep would no longer come (Just simply because Jake was trying to sing over the music, and was sounding tone deaf because he probably still couldn't hear him self clearly) I decided getting out of bed would be the best decision of the day.

Well maybe not to me but to everyone else that lives in my house definitely. I know for sure Trevor (Jake's boyfriend) would think I am incredibly stupid for deciding to choose a boy over education where as Jake who would still be disappointed would say it's my life and my decision. Then tell me how it would still be nice if I could look at it in the future so I can get a good paying job, and pay for his and Trevor's dream honeymoon.

Jake nor Trevor went to college. Needless to say there pay checks only really can make enough they always told me college is one of the most important things I can too. At that time I was a little rebellious and decided that I could back talk and tell them maybe you'd have more money if you didn't buy flavored lube and kinky sex toys.

They would tell me don't knock kinky until to try it. I would shake my head. I would never try kinky. It seemed just weird. How would being hand cuffed to a bed, or being whipped by your significant other in a cop costume be a way to get you off? The only thing it would do to me is make me feel like I'm about to be raped rather than have willing sex.

But then again what do I know. I was a virgin after all. I finally found a random pair of jeans and a tee shirt, and walked out to greet the lovely couple that no doubt thought I was already in New York. Because when I came out my room both of the guys' jaw dropped. Was it weird that Jaw Drop by Cash Cash was the next to play from the speakers? I smiled to my brother and his boyfriend and gave them a wave.

"Spill now" was all Jake said to me after he turned down the music. That is something I had expected.

James' P.O.V

I ate my breakfast slowly. I knew what Kendall would say and I really didn't want to hear it, and Logan being incredibly submissive to his boyfriend would back Kendall up in anyway. (Well at least in this situation.) Kendall was staring at me impatiently.

"You know it's kind of hard to eat when it looks like your about to just shove all the food down my throat." I said popping another bite into my mouth.

"Well I want to know, and you're eating like a fucking prep. You're anything but a prep James, you don't mind getting a little syrup on your chin. So why don't you eat a little faster." Yeah he was getting extremely impatient. He was even bouncing his leg a little to keep from shoving my whole breakfast down my throat.

I tried eating a little faster, but not only for Kendall's sake. It really wouldn't feel good to get pancakes shoved drown my throat. To make matters worse Logan and Kendall were not the only two in on the conversation. Carlos decided joining was an obligation. He used the word "obligation" Logan, me, and maybe even Kendall for that matter knew the Latino probably didn't even know the meaning of the word. I knew Logan was about to comment on it but he stopped shortly after Kendall placed a hand on his knee.

I finished my last bite of the amazing breakfast Logan made for me and placed my plate in the sink. I went bake to sit on the couch opposite from my three friends looking at me as if I had green hair.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but I'm only going to tell you, but first Kendall no speeches, Logan if Kendall decides to break the rule no backing up Kendall's speeches, and Carlos no gasping loudly and obnoxiously,"

"I don't gasp obnoxiously." Carlos said in defense.

"You kind of do" Kendall said.

"Just tell your story." Logan pleaded. He and I both knew that an argument would break out if I didn't.

"Well last night after you gave me that speech Kendall. I passed out."

"Wait are you trying to tell me you didn't do any-"

"Okay no rule no interrupting." Kendall crossed his arms and Logan quickly placed one of them around his arm once again. "Continue" Logan pressed.

"Anyways I passed out and then woke up in the middle of the night. No scratch that it wasn't night because it was like 2:00 in the morning any who I herd a knock on the door, and well I thought it was one of you two. I pointed to Kendall and Carlos, so I turned towards the couch because I knew you guys would eventually remember the spare key under the matt, and well it wasn't either of you. It was actually Mary. Carlos no gasping" I knew was about to escape from his lips. "Well she said she didn't go to New York because well there was this guy she loved for years. She said she was having so much trouble telling him. So me loving her as much as I do and being the nice guy I am told her she could practice telling him on me." Carlos gasped. I didn't get on him for it considering Logan let out one too.

Kendall broke the silence. "Can you handle it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think you can handle Mary telling you she loves you if it's not really for you?"

"I don't know but I have to try. I already told her it would be okay."

"You know I have a really good speech-"

"No" I cut him off "No speeches."

"Fine no speeches." Kendall sighed. "But you should still really think about what that would do to you. Even if you think she's confessing to you it would still hurt at the end of the day knowing she's about to tell another guy the exact same words. Not that we wouldn't be there for you." He gestured to my other two friends on wither side of the couch "but why put your self in a situation where all the results, for you anyway, would just be negative."

"I said no speeches Kendork."

"Please Jamez, that was hardly a Kendall Knight Speech." He retorted.

"Anyways I think I can handle it. I mean it'll make Mary happy. That's all I have to think about while she's practicing."

"Alright James do whatever you think is best bud." Kendall got up and pat me on the back before he went to his room. Logan close behind him. Carlos was unusually quite this morning. He was usually the perky one in the morning. He hasn't even gone down swirly once. Which is how he always started the morning.

"What's the matter Carlos?" I asked he was still looking at his phone.

"I know something you don't know" he sang. I swear to god I never met an eight teen year old man that reminded me of an 8 year old boy more than Carlos.

"And what's that?" I asked curious because now that I though about it he had been playing with his phone the whole time after the story ended.

"I'm not telling." He said. He got off the couch and pulled my hand. "However I will help you pick out clothes for your date with Mary.

I quickly got dressed in the clothes Carlos picked out. I felt so stupid actually trying to dress nice when everything Mary was going to say today would not be meant for me. Not even just today, but it wouldn't be meant for me possibly ever. I yawned. Maybe my lack of sleep will help me Zone out on the most heart filled words I thought as I made my way up the stairs to Mary's floor of the building.

Mary's P.O.V

I threw yet again another pair of jeans on the ground and groaned, Jake suddenly walked through the door. You would think that I would feel weird being in my underwear around my brother however I didn't. It felt just like I was with Camille (my best girl friend) changing.

"Everything all right in here?" I saw his eyed scan the room. "It looks like a tornado went through this place."

"Everything's peachy." I replied throwing a skirt that wasn't really working in the pile of various bottoms that I already tried on. I had to look my best but casual. It wasn't everyday you told your best friend that you're in love with him,

"Hey you know if you wanted help looking amazing you could've just come to me, you do remember I'm gay right." With the way he talked and walking in on him and Trevor so many times it wasn't like I could forget he was a flamboyant homosexual.

"Jake please help me I can't find anything that looks good for me." I pleaded.

"Why of course I'll help you." Jake really was a little too cocky sometimes.

"Well first off orange is not your best color sis. You need to go for a dark blue or a light green. It'll bring out your eyes more." I knew he was talking about my shirt. He went through the pile of shits I'd tossed a side. He pulled one out. It was dark blue. I had considered wearing it but I had instantly felt it was to sexy, and too dressy.

"Um I'd hate to burst your bubble Jake but that might be a little too dressy."

"Not if you put the right bottoms with it. Then it will still look casually. Plus I think James will love it." He put a pair of black skinny jeans with the blue shirt, and he was right. The right bottoms did make the shirt look casual but it still felt a little sexy. I fe

lt something wrap around my neck. Of course Jake would want to accessorize. I swear to god if I wasn't for the fact I'd walked in on him and Trevor on more than one occasion I would think he had a vagina.

I looked at the necklace he had hung around my neck. However it wasn't just any necklace. It belonged to our mother. I felt tears.

"Hey she's with you every step of the way." Jake said as he hugged me. I nodded. I couldn't think about my mother's gruesome death for three reasons. The most important one it would make me sad and I probably wouldn't be thinking about how much I loved James when I told him. Secondly it would make me cry and ruin my makeup which took me an hour to get perfect, and lastly the thought o a gun pressed to my mother's head would make me feel like being in therapy for seven years was for nothing.

I herd a knock on the door. I held on my moms necklace and said a little prayer. Suddenly I was filled with happens. My mother was truly with me every step of the way


	6. Chapter 6 It's You

Chapter Six- It's You

James' P.O.V

I knocked on the door of Mary's apartment. She opened the door with a huge smile on her face. I smile back trying to keep my eyes from staring. There wasn't a shirt in this whole world that Mary couldn't pull off. The shirt she was wearing had a bit of a neck line showing off her amazing bust, and the skinny jeans just made blood rush to a certain area of my body.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Just about. Come in you don't want to stand in the hall way do you?"

"Of course I do. I love the hall way."

"James I'm being serious. Get your butt in my apartment." She said.

"And If I don't?"

"Well then you get no ice cream, or lunch, or dinner. I hope you had breakfast."

"Aw man you know my weakness." I said, and it was true. She probably would take away my food until I got back from our "date". I walked into her house, and saw her brother and boyfriend making out on the counter in the kitchen. Oh well not like I wasn't use to catching Kendall and Logan in there make out sessions. They always pick the worse times, and there was one time that they were so loud while having sex that they woke up the whole house. Suddenly I was thinking about me and Mary doing that.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, but by the time Mary came back with her high tops I had a raging hard on. I quickly put a pillow from the couch on my lap when she sat next to me. The scent of her perfume was amazing. Only making matters worse. I wanted her so bad.

"You okay?" she asked. No

"Of course."

"Then why are you clinging to my pillow like your life depends on it." Because I really want to get off right now. It's your fault you shouldn't be so tempting.

"Because I like your pillow." I said with a smile. "Just like you like the closet" I joked.

"Hey that was one time. I was extremely hyper, and the closet hid me so the inter world could not here my insane laughter."

"Oh trust me Mary I heard it. Which is exactly why I opened the door. Although I didn't expect you to scream I like the closet in my face."

"Oh shut up I was in the eighth grade." She threw another pillow from the couch at my head.

"Yeah you were in the eighth grade, and had to stand on a chair to reach the light. That really what got me laughing."

"Shut it Diamond."

"Come to think of it you still probably couldn't reach that light." We started laughing uncontrollably. Mary always took being short as a complement. Although it's kind of sad when you're eighteen and not even five feet tall.

"Well are we going to sit here or we practicing you confessions?" I asked her.

"Let's go already. I'm starting to really hate sitting on this couch with my brother and his boyfriend making out behind us." I had completely forgotten about that. We got up to start to walk to my car. Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket I had gotten a text from Kendall.

**B strong James.**

I didn't reply because I knew he wasn't expecting me too. I just sat there and I thought I'll try.

Mary's P.O.V

The date was just starting out, and I was already a nervous wreck. Although James still had yet to figure out that there was no other guy but him I couldn't help but feel my heart race when were completely alone in the car.

"So what do you want to do first?" James asked turning and glancing at me. I would've liked to kiss him first. I'd want to kiss him every time I looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Um I could care less Jamie. You can decide."

"It's your practice round. I'm cool with whatever."

"Well ice cream does sound nice."

"Really ice cream at 10:00 in the morning. You're so weird."

"Thank you." Weird was always a compliment in my eyes. "That's probably going to be the best compliment you give me all day."

"You're a shorty."

"That's even better." I said and smiled at him. God I wanted to kiss him really bad. He finally started driving. I didn't know where we would stop to get a tasty frozen treat, and quite frankly I didn't exactly care at the moment. All I cared about was finding the best way to say I love you.

James' P.O.V

Mary had decided ice cream was what she wanted to start with. I didn't exactly know a good place to eat ice cream, so I just stopped at McDonalds and goy some sundaes.

"So what next shorty?" I asked. That was going to be my nick name for the day considering she loved being short so much.

"I actually wanted to go someplace you know alone. I wanted to start the practicing," I was scared for those words. You would think if this would hurt me so much I would rather stall. To be honest I was going to but then because I might be the biggest idiot in the world I let the word "Okay" slip from my mouth.

"Where do you wanna' go?"

Mary's P.O.V

We drove in silence. I decided to drive because after all I did want to be alone to tell him. It's kind of something I've always dreamt about. I'd always wanted the day I confessed to James to just be me and him. Although dreams and reality are completely different. Because in my dreams James said I love you too, and held me. Sometimes we made love but most of the time the dream we just end with me cuddling with him.

However in reality I didn't really know what to expect. Of course I was expecting for us to still be friends if he didn't feel the same way, but I don't think it would be the same as we were before. If he did feel the same way then of course I wanted to be something more than friends but would James want that?

"Mary you kind of have to tell me where we're going because I would really like to know."

"Can't you wait until we get there?"

"You call yourself my best friend."

"What do you mean?"

"You should know that patience is not one of my virtues."

"Well you know that surprise is one of mine."

"Why does it have to be a surprise if it's for nothing special?" It's more special to me than you will ever know Jamie.

James' P.O.V

I recognized the area Mary was driving in, but I didn't really recognize the direction she was taking. That is until I saw where she parked. She had taken us to the place where we met years ago. Oh no now I think my heart is really going to break.

Mary's P.O.V

James seemed pretty shocked at where I decided to have my "practice" round little did he know that this was more real than it would ever get. I was finally going to tell James Diamond my best friend sense the third grade that I loved him more than anything in this world.

"You remember this place" James whispered. It seemed like he was about to cry. However I knew why. The memory though it was a start of an amazing friendship isn't really sweet. You see the reason me and James met here is because I wasn't exactly your average 7 year old girl when I moved to Cali Friona. In fact I was quite the opposite of what you think a seven year old girl was. This was the area I had picked out to make my life from this world thinking I would join my mother. However James found me before I did anything. Of course he was living at the Palm Woods just like me and he knew that. And hell but dragged my butt back to Jake when he found me here with a knife to my throat.

"I did." I said. It was a faint whisper but I'm sure he heard it. Suddenly I was being pulled into a hug. I quickly returned it only this time rather than burying my head in his chest I looked up at his face, and he looked down at me. I didn't waste another second. I went straight for his lips. I almost fainted when I felt him kissing back.

James' P.O.V

I was speechless. I didn't know Mary's practice round consisted of making out with me, but boy did her lips feel amazing. I could kiss her all day if I got too, because I defentially wanted to. Suddenly she pulled away but she didn't move out of my arms. We sat there like that.

"Please Jamie say something."

"What's there to say. It's your practice round."

"How can you not see it?" she screamed.

"Mary what do you mean?"

"There is no other guy James. It's always been you. I love you James. I have been in love with you forever. It's you James" she said "It's you" the words were whispered once more. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. I was still looking at her with shocked eyes. My life could not be more complete

The words Mary had just screamed raced through my head. It's you James. It's you. ** HOLY FUCK IT WAS ME!** I was close to crying tears of joy. She tried to squirm out of my arms, and I wouldn't let her budge. Before I really knew what I was doing I pushed her to the back seat.

"It's me" I said.

"Yes James it's you." I attacked her lips without a second thought this was by far the best day of my life.

It's you, It's you. God how much I loved that it was me.


	7. Chapter 7 Not This Way

**Hey people sorry this is my first authors note. I feel kind of lame considering that this is my seventh chapter. Anyways for those who have been faithfully reading I'm not pushing but I would really love to get a review. I would like to know what I can improve. Although this isn't my first time writing a story it is my first time writing a story from already made charters. I would love to know HOW to make it better. Thank you readers/fellow writers/ Rushers. – CrazyMary01**

Chapter Seven- Not This Way

James' P.O.V

My lips stayed glued to Mary's. I kept kissing her like my life depended on it. It felt like hours that her lips had been on mine when really it had only been five minutes. I finally rolled of the top of her so that she could breathe. I took in the sight of her. Her blondish brown hair was slightly disheveled and her cheeks were blushed over with most adorable shade of pink.

"So I doubt you'll say no but Mary would you be my girlfriend?"

Mary's

Is he seriously asking me if he already knows the answer?

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I said and attacked his lips once again. He chuckled. I pulled away.

"What?" I asked. I didn't think this was something to be laughing about. More something to be crying tears of joy about. But then again I did confess to being in love with him sense forever. We never made it past best friends until now. I finally felt like I had accomplished something, and damn accomplishment felt good.

"Nothing I just love how happy you are right now. Honestly I thought you were in love with someone else, and felt really stupid for not telling you how much I love you in high school."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you didn't say that it was me when we were in the apartment."

"One question. Why didn't you say anything in high school?"

"In all honestly now that I know you felt the same way any way I feel stupid but really did believe that you didn't love me like that." He said. He flashed me a James Diamond smile. It always made my heart pump a mile a minute.

I laid my head on his chest. I felt his arms wrap around my instantly. I said nothing, and neither did he. Maybe that was because we just thought being in each other arms said it all.

James' P.O.V

When Mary laid her head on my chest I couldn't help but wrap her in my arms. I kissed her forehead and whispered a soft "I love you" to her. She moved her chest and looked up at me. Her deep eyes pouring in to mine.

"I love you too Jamie. So, so much." She pressed her lips against mine once again. The kiss was different from the ones we shared moments ago. They were heavier and had blood rushing south at a rapid pace. I licked my tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance. It was granted to me without a second thought. Our tongues clashed together, and I heard a moan escape from the back of my throat.

God she felt amazing. I couldn't stop my hand from moving slowly from her back to the back of her bra to unclasp her bra. Once that was accomplished I moved my hands to her front, and grabbed onto her boobs. She moaned and pulled me on top of her once again.

Mary's P.O.V

When my make out session with James became more heated my head kept throwing things at me reminding me that I was in a back seat of a car. The one place I'd always swore to never lose my virginity. Even if I was losing it to James. I (call me lame if you want) was a helpless romantic believing sex should be with the person you truly love and should be planned to be perfect and to be a time you would never forget. But when I felt his hands unclipping my bra I couldn't stop him. My hormones were running much to wild for that. When he cupped my breasts in his hands I let out a moan.

I felt James' arousal when I pulled him on top of me. He was already really hard. I felt him tugging at the hem of my shirt. That's when my mind finally caught up with me. I pushed him away.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked worried.

"No James it's not that."

"Well then what is it?"

"Please Jamie don't take this the wrong way, because I would really enjoy you making love to me, I just I don't want to do this this way. I want my first time to be unforgettable. Meaning I don't want it in the back seat of a car." I hoped he wasn't about to be angry with me for pushing him away after it was obvious I'd given him a major boner that would have to be taken care of. If not by me then latter when he was by himself. (Hey I can't say I've never fingered myself before. Masturbation is perfectly normal. Even if you spent each time doing it thinking about your best friend fucking you senseless.)

"I completely understand" he grabbed a hole of my hand, and knew for sure James Diamond would be mine forever.

James' P.O.V

Hearing Mary say she was a virgin surprised me. However I could not have been happier that she was planning on making me her first. I wanted to make love to her so bad right now but when she said I want to make it unforgettable I couldn't help but give in to her request.

"I completely understand." I said and grabbed her hand.

"Really?" she said. Why did she sound so shock I mean sure everyone knows the great James Diamond to be a little bit of a horn dog, but I loved her, I don't want to pressure into something as serious as this. Not only that but I couldn't help but feel the same way as Mary considering I was a virgin too.

"Of course Mary. When I give myself to you I wouldn't want to forget it. And also it wouldn't feel much like making love if we were in the back seat of a car."

"So you're really willing to wait."

"Of course I am." I said. I leaned forward and kissed her softly

"Come on let's get home." I said crawling into the front seat of the car. We were silent the whole way back to the Palm Woods. Mostly because I was lost deep in thought. I was planning a way to make the night me and Mary give ourselves to each other something we can carry for the rest of our lives.


	8. Chapter 8 Confessions and Promises

Chapter Eight- Confessions and Promises

James' P.O.V

Night had already fallen when we returned to the beloved Palm Woods. I wasn't ready to part ways with my girlfriend yet. "Oh how much I love being able to think Mary's name with those words." I hadn't noticed that I'd said it aloud.

"Loved my name with what words?" she said smiling,

"I think you know what words."

"Well not unless you say the words."

"I love that you're finally my girlfriend. I've been waiting to call you that sense the eighth grade Mary White."

"Well I've been waiting for ever to call you my boyfriend too Mr. Diamond." I flashed her a smile. I received one in return, and she squeezed my hand. I leaned forward and kissed her. She returned the kiss quickly. Although it was quick it still shot tingles through my body.

"Hey wanna' come up to good ol' 2J? We may be bomb boarded by the guys, but it's worth it to spend time with that beautiful face." I saw a blush creep over her cheeks and decided that made her look even more beautiful.

Mary's P.O.V

I grabbed hold of James' hand.

"I'll come up to the apartment with you on one condition." I said smiling,

"Your wish is my command."

I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Kiss me." I said. He smiled and happily complied. He pulled me closer by the waste and once again connected his lips with mine. In all honesty I don't know how long we sat in the lobby kissing each other but it was long enough for James to roll his tongue along my bottom lip indicating that he wanted entrance. Which I was giving to him a little too willingly. I swear the boys tongue could work magic. He pulled back suddenly. I looked down to see that there was once again a tent forming in his pants.

"Come on let's go to the apartment" with that said I pulled him to the elevator.

James' P.O.V

I braced my self for my band mated who were no doubt standing by the door to comfort a what they thought would be a sad depressed James coming through the door. However they would soon find out the exact opposite. I unlocked the door of the apartment and led the way in.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Kendall screamed. He almost tackled me to the ground.

"What are you congratulating me for Kendork I haven't even told you about me and Mary yet."

"Well YOU may have not told me but Carlos did."

"What do you mean CARLOS did."

"Oh no." Mary said from behind me.

"What."

"Oh so you didn't want me to say anything." I didn't even notice Carlos had entered the room.

"No it's not that it's just, well now I'm scared did you tell him before I did when you texted me this morning."

"No. I didn't"

"So that what's what you were doing on your phone," I said.

"Yeah I texted Mary. Sorry James I kinda called her an insensitive bitch this morning for not even guessing that you loved her, and because she wanted to use you to tell help tell some guy other than you how she feels. Then she told me you were the guy, and said wait he really feels the same way, and I was like yeah totally."

"That's what you meant by "I know something you don't know."

"Yeahp." Carlos smiled happily at me "Congratulations man I'm really proud of you. I'm really happy too because now you may have less weird dreams, and I may here less unpleasant noises that come out of your mouth when you sleep."

"Don't get your hopes up Carlos." I said "Now I know what it's like to kiss her. I wouldn't be surprised if the noises became more frequent."

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

"You know you could still room with me and Kendall. We do have an extra bed considering me and Kendall only use one."

"That's even scarier then listening to James' wet dreams." He said and shuttered. Everyone let out a loud laugh. Then Mary pulled my hand to lead me to the room shared between Carlos, and I. Once the door was closed and locked, she quickly pulled me close to her, and kissed me.

"Whoa what was that for." I said a little dazed after she slightly pulled away.

"Just wanted a little alone time is all." She smiled and kissed me again. I was already half hard by the time I licked her bottom lip, I was granted access and pulled unto the bed. I herd a light bang on the door, and pulled away from her,

"I'm not sure you want to have a crazy hot make out secession with my NOSEY FRIENDS." I screamed hoping they herd me through the other side of the door, "Listening. Besides Carlos freaks out about me moaning in my dreams."

"Yes Jamie but in the dreams we were doing more then making out the moaning shouldn't be as bad. Unless-" her hand was moving to cup the bulge that was now completely obvious in the confines of my jeans "You want more than making out," I bucked into her hand as she palmed me. It felt amazing. I couldn't get enough of the friction between my legs.

Suddenly I felt my belt being unbuckled. I pulled away from her.

"Mary we don't have to undress. I mean I'm cool with just keeping my clothes on. I think I might push a little too much if we begin taking of clothes."

She bit her lip. That was obviously something she hadn't thought about.

"Well then I'll just take off your pants then." She once again went back to the buckle of my belt and got it off with little effort. I helped her by sliding the jeans my legs and kicking them to the floor. Her hand was back only this time I moaned louder because there was not much between her hand and my aching erection. All that was there were

my thin boxers. I felt a familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach, indicating that my orgasm was closely approaching, as her hand went into my boxers and pumped me. I let my head fall back in pleasure.

"Baby. I'm ganna' c-" before I could finish my boxers, and her hand became sticky with my seed. Her hand pumped slower as I bucked my hips riding out my climax. This was by far better than masturbation any day. She leaned down and kissed me. I was still trying to calm down from the high that I'd reached.

"That was amazing." I said when I finally found my voice.

"Glad I could please. You might want to change your boxers and possibly get me a rag so I could clean my hand," Right I said. I quickly got up from the bed and grabbed a wash cloth form the bathroom. I reached into a drawer and pulled out a random pair of underware and went into the bathroom to change. I had a feeling I would sleep good tonight.

Mary's P.O.V

I wiped my hand off quickly. Although I loved hearing James in so much pleasure from my hand his semen was rather sticky and uncomfortable when between your fingers. He came out the bathroom in nothing but his boxers and I felt my face heat up. He smiled at me and came over to the bed. He placed his arms around my waste, and pulled my close to him.

"I take it your staying with me tonight." I looked at the clock to see it was 11:00. I quickly sent Jake a text letting him know where I was. After all he did have the rule if you aren't home by ten. Don't bother coming home at all.

"I don't see why not." I replied, and pulled him closer to me. He reached over to the light switch. I felt the comforting world of sleep begin to take over me when James kissed my forehead and whispered I love you in my ear. My response was to snuggle closer to him. Nothing could ruin this day,

I heard a loud clash of thunder, and it awoke me instantly. I began to tremble slightly when the flashes of thunder brought back unhappy memories. I clenched unto my mothers necklace holding back the tears threatening to escape my eyes. I let out a sob. I felt James stir beside me. He ran his hand through my hair,

"Baby. What's wrong?" he asked. I suppose I could tell him about what happened. I mean I trusted this guy with my life. What could wrong about letting him on the one thing that I'd always kept to myself.

"She's gone James. I miss her so much."

"Who baby?"

"My mom. She died during a thunder storm right in front of me. A gun was placed to her head and I was only seven years old. I had no reason why someone would want to kill my mother. When I was thirteen the second time I tried to take my life sense that time you found me-" I felt him cringe at the memory. "It was because I figured out the guy who killed my mother right in front of me was the same guy that got her pregnant with me. My father pressed a gun to her head and shot her. He let my mother say her good byes, and she told me "what's love with out a little risk?" I didn't really know what it meant until my dad contacted me and said that- he said that he was going to hurt me, but my mother told him to take her instead." The tears were now pouring from my eyes. "Sense then. Thunderstorms always scared me. Therapy was suppose to take that fear away but it never did.. I was healed just to the point where I wouldn't kill myself. But I haven't healed James. I still think about her. I still cry every time that damn thunder clashes. I miss her."

James' P.O.V

I couldn't believe what Mary was telling me. In all the years we've been best friends she never once told me about her mother's death. I felt heart broken.

"That's why I'm here Mary." I whispered pulling her close to me." I'm here to help you heal, anything you want Mary, anything that will help I'm here."

"I want you to love me James,"

"I always have Mar Beat always will, and I promise you sweetheart I will never stop," I kissed her forehead. There was really nothing left to say. She snuggled closer to me, and I kissed her forehead. What Mary needed was love. It was amazing how she couldn't see it was there until now but I didn't care because now she knew. Now she could heal, and I would be there every step of the way to help her.


	9. Chapter 9 Help Me Heal

Chapter Nine- Help me Heal

James' P.O.V

Mary's confession made me loose some sleep last night. I stayed awake through the entire storm in case there was any chance she would wake up again. Before I knew it the sun was starting to stream in through my window. I looked at my clock and it was 6:50 in the morning. All though it was an Ungodly hour I decided to take a shower knowing I wouldn't get much more sleep any way. I carefully got out of my bed to not wake the sleeping beauty to my right up. I kiss her on the temple before I merge into the bathroom to start my shower.

Mary's P.O.V

I woke up by myself and I heard the shower running. Everything from the previous night flooded my brain. I and James were now together. I'd come back here, and gave him a hand job, then I fell asleep with him. I told him about my mom, and he promised to be here through something I still had yet to heal from. James would always be there for me I thought. Now there was something I was ready to give that had really always belonged to him. I heard the shower cut off, and quickly got dressed into my clothes from yesterday. I had big plans today.

James' P.O.V

When I got out the shower Mary was no longer in my bed. However in her place was little piece of white paper that she had obviously torn off form the envelope on my bedside table.

Gone home to shower and change for the day. Meet me at my apartment at seven. We're going out tonight. I love you- Mary

I smiled wondering what she had in mind. If there was anything I learned about Mary in the past years of our friendship it was that she was ALL about surprises.

Mary's P.O.V

I went home but didn't shower right away. I was still contemplating how I was going to do this. Obviously not here; it wouldn't be very romantic to lose your virginity in a place you could so easily get caught. Not at his apartment with as many people live there. Only one place really came to mind. Only one place would work. Looks like we were going to take another trip down memory lane.

James' P.O.V

I was getting ready for another date with Mary. Only this time it would be different because it would be our first real date as a couple. I decided to call Mary and ask what would be the best thing for me to where.

"Oh just wear whatever makes you feel comfortable." She said. I took that to mean it was nothing too special. Just maybe even a simple movie. But I would take whatever romance time I could get with Mary. Considering I wasted so many years of it.

Mary's P.O.V

I was getting more and more nervous as the day went on. How could I be so scared about this? I had everything planned. It certainly wouldn't be unforgettable. At least not for me. But then why was I scared. Was it because of the simple fact James really had no clue what I had in mind. Of course not. If I figured out anything about James in the years of our friendship it was he loved surprises.

Why my hand was shaking as each tick of the clock was getting closer to seven was beyond me. I mean I know he loves me what is there to be scared about. He won't leave me. I've known him forever. It's not like we don't know each other enough to step our relationship up a little quicker than other couples we know. Everything is going to be okay Mary. Just go with the plan I assured myself. Yes sticking to a plan was a good start. Knowing I had a plan even calmed me down a little. I slipped the off my cotton panties and exchanged them for lacey ones. I didn't want to feel like a little girl tonight. After all I was losing something that supposedly made me pure to the man I love in just less than an hour and a half.

James' P.O.V

When the clock struck 6:50 I was out the door. Doesn't matter if I'm early it just means more precious time to spend with the girl I loved. I knocked on the door rather loudly. Mary came to the door with a smile on her face. She stood on her tip toes and pulled my face down to kiss me.

"You know it's funny. "You're on your tip toes and you're still not as tall as me." I picked her up off the ground slightly so I could kiss her a little easier, and without having to crane my neck down.

"You know what just for that you're not getting a kiss." She said. She tried to wiggle from my hold but I tightened my arms around her. I smiled up at her. I knew she was kidding, and if she wasn't I was going to steal a kiss form those precious lips of hers any way. She pulled my face to hers, and I smiled. "You get a peck." She quickly placed her lips on mine. I wanted more. However from the look on her face I could tell I wasn't going to get it. This was going to be a long date.

Mary's P.O.V

The date was going as planned. We had gone to a movie. Stopped at the arcade so I could beat him in Guitar Hero (As always.) Then we went to the little field we met so many years ago. Alright Mary time to nut up or shut up I thought.

James' P.O.V

Mary decided we should have a picnic in the field I found her. The field where our friendship started. Although I met the most amazing person on earth the memory was not really the greatest. In fact even though I was seven I still remembered it like it was yesterday.

_I was walking to the field to get my thoughts throughout the day out of my head. No one had known about this place. This is why I choose the field to be my own little world. My dad was the only one who knew about it though he didn't know the exact location it didn't stop him from calling it Jamie world. I walked for what seemed like hours. Though really it was only a few short minutes._

_And that's when I saw Mary. Although she was seven years old, a new to my building, and I had no clue what her name was I knew that there was something special about seeing here. But then I noticed she was doing something in our little filed. She was hanging a rope around the branch on that little tree I had spent so much time climbing. She taped something to it._

_Then I saw just a glistened of silver. My dad was a hunter from Minnesota, and I know a sharp pocket knife when I see one. Even at that age. I knew when she pressed the knife to her throat it wasn't for anything good. I quickly ran to her._

"_Stop! Stop!" I screamed. I'd almost thought I was too late. I almost thought she would continue to cut her throat to her wind pipe. But she stopped when she heard my voice. A little blood from the scrape the knife had mange to make trickled down her throat. I took the knife and threw it on the ground then grabbed her and started to pull her back in the direction of our apartment building._

"_Stop please. What are you doing?" She said_

"_I'm bringing you back to your brother." After that she never talked to me for days. I went back to the field the next day, and I finally saw her note written in the terrible writing every second grader has. I've gone to join my mother._

The memory brought a few tears to my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about it as we reached the field. She laid the blanket out on the thick grass. The funny thing was that she didn't have a basket or food. I was suddenly wondering if we were really on a picnic. Or if Kendall, and Logan had talked her into getting me out of the apartment just so they could have some couple time.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. It was needy, and filled with passion. Suddenly she was moving herself to where she straddled me. I let my lounge slide across her bottom lip, and she more than willingly opened her lips to let my wet mussel collide with hers. Suddenly the kiss became deeper and she started to grind against me. If I wasn't hard from that I definitely became hard when I heard a moan escape from that gorgeous mouth of hers. She pushed down unto the blanket, and began to play with the hem of my shirt. I pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" She said seductively and began to kiss down my neck. God this had to be the most amazing hard on of my life.

"Mary!" I moaned.

"Shh Baby. Keep it down. You wouldn't want anyone to know about our little place would you?"

"Mary." I said trying not to make it a moan, as her lips traveled down my neck to find my pulse point. "What's getting into you?"

"What do you think Jamie?" she said and grinded against me again giving me the friction my aching dick had been searching for. "I want you to help me heal Jamie. And I can think of no better way than you giving yourself to me right here where the bad memories became unbearable. Right here Jamie heal me with happy memories." Once that was said she brought her lips back to mine in a heated kiss.


	10. Chapter 10 Let's Make A Plan

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me forever to update guys. Writers black can be a major pain. I had so many contemplations running through my head as I wrote this chapter. But here you go chapter ten!**

Chapter Ten- Let's make a plan

James' P.O.V

_Heal me with happy memories. _The very thought of making love to Mary right here, right now was almost over whelming. Oh how badly I wanted to make love to her right now. No scratch that; oh how badly I NEEDED to make love to her right now. My hormones were running wild and my dick was throbbing with complete want. I had no mirror, but if I did I'm pretty sure my normally hazel eyes would be almost as black as night with lust.

A small moan escaped from the back of my throat as she grabbed my hand from her waste and brought it up so it was cupping her breast. God they felt so good to touch. I moved my hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. I pulled back to admire the beautiful sight I have just discovered. Mary although was she was not as skinny as most girls her in L.A was absolutely beautiful. From the curve of her breast down to the stomach that could only work for the unique girl in front of me, and up to the beautiful light brown hair that flowed down her back. I rolled her over on the blanket so I was hovering over her.

"You're so beautiful," I said. I saw a light blush come up over her face, and suddenly I was no longer thinking about my hard aching dick. I was no longer thinking about the fact my body was desperately screaming to reach an orgasm. I was thinking about the girl in front me that deserved everything in this world and more. She didn't deserve to have her first time like this. Just randomly in a field. She deserved for it to be completely special, and prepared. She deserved for it to be sweet and meaningful. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to give that to her.

"I can't do this," I told her

Mary's P.O.V

"What do you mean you can't do this?" I said almost on the verge of tears. I felt suddenly rejected. I felt like throwing something and stomping off to sob over the fact James doesn't want me in this way.

"I can't do this to you."  
"Oh" I didn't want to sound desperate. Or like I needed to get off. Though my clitoris was practically screaming for attention.

"Please baby, don't misunderstand me." He took my chin and angled my face towards his so he could look me in the eye. "I want you more than anything." He told me like he was reading my head. We always had something like that. He only took one look and knew everything I felt. "But you don't deserve to just be fucked random. You deserve to be made love to, and it should be sweet and prepared and romantic. It should be something to remember. I wouldn't want to take your virginity like this." I smiled at him. James was too sweet. Suddenly I felt my vision become blurry. For the first time in my life I, Mary Elizabeth White cried tears of happiness. I pulled my sweet loving beautiful boyfriend in for a kiss.

"I love you" It was a faint whisper but I had no doubt in my mind that James didn't hear it because he wrapped him arms securely around me and whispered In my ear a sweet (and probably the most meaningful) "I love you too." I pulled back and looked him the eyes. "So I guess it's time for you to make a plan Diamond."

James' P.O.V

To say that I was once again shocked was a complete understatement. I wasn't expecting her to want me to start making plans now. I had no idea what I was going to. I mean I after all was a virgin as well. Exactly how much time did I need to really plan this sort of thing was beyond me as well. I didn't want to just spring it on her. What would be so special about that? Suddenly my eyes traveled up her still bare torso.

"Mary not that I don't think you're sexy, but could you put your shirt back on so I can think straight." She laughed as she grabbed the fabric I discarded and pulled it over her head. "Thanks anyways **I **don't have to make a plan but **WE **do." I started blushing "I'm kind of new with this."

"It's okay Jamie. Come on let's make a plan."

**Well there you go. Sorry I know it was significantly shorter compared to my other chapters. Be sure to review. **


	11. Chapter 11 Thinking it Out

**Author's Note: So I didn't get 5 reviews but I did gain another follower, so I suppose that it's enough for me to continue. So here you go chapter ten. Sorry it took so long. I had a huge writers block. Please forgive me. I've actually gained two followers since my little notice thingy. One again I am so sorry to those who have followed this story that I thought about deleting it. Please tell me I am forgiven. - Never let your imagination die CrazyMary01**

Chapter Eleven- Thinking it out

James' P.O.V

I woke up before Mary that morning. It was the same as the night before. She was in my arms. I was holding her as if my life depended on it. The only difference this morning was our legs were intertwined.

I wanted so much to be like this every day with her. By that I mean wake up with her on my side. I've never been the kind of guy who wanted to get married, and have kids but with Mary, ever since the day I really noticed her as more than a friend has made me think about taking that step in the future, and it happened quite a few times. It happened even more now considering I could actually have a chance with it sometime in the future. Of course when we were friends I never thought about us actually getting together. I still thought it would be like to have her as a wife someday.

I untwined our legs carefully. Another thing you quickly learn about Mary. She loves her sleep. If by chance you wake her up expect your head to be just about ripped off. Although I was the only one who really got away with it. After all I had woken her up at multiple sleep overs that we shared in elementary and even some in middle school. The only I remember getting yelled at for was when I slapped her in the face with a pillow and said wake up I'm hungry.

I walked out of my bedroom to the kitchen only to walk in on Kendall, and Logan making out on the counter.

"Heeeey buds." I said slowly. They jumped farther apart than I've ever seen them since they got together.

"Oh hey James we didn't hear you come out." Kendall said. He scratched his neck awkwardly and, a deep blush came over Logan's face.

"So you guys make breakfast or did you just have to much fun eating each other's faces."

"Oh shut up like you and Mary don't ever make out." Logan said

"I never said we didn't" I replied going through the fridge only to find there was nothing really good for breakfast.

"Did Mary spend the night again last night?" Kendall asked wanting to change the subject surprisingly (even though Kendall is a "come at me bro" kind of dude.) Is definitely the bottomer of the relationship. He always acted awkward when it came to talking about him, and Logan's sex life. Logan however only got embarrassed when they were caught. He seemed to enjoy the heavy blushes that came over Kendall's face whenever people brought up such subjects.

"Yes actually she did." I replied walking to the fridge to grab the orange juice.

"How did your guy's date go last night?" I thought back to yesterday. Though we didn't have sex like Mary wanted it had still been amazing. We went to the movies, hung out at the park, and finally we went to the amusement park.

"Fine," I replied.

"Why wouldn't have gone well?" Logan asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't," I replied.

"So how's it feel to finally not be the only virgin in the group?" I spit my orange juice across the counter.

"What," I yelled!

"See I told you Camille was lying," Logan told him.

"No because Camille is one of Mary's best friends, and Mary told Camille she was going to give it up to James yesterday. Therefore either Mary is lying or they just backed out."

"Maybe Camille was- Never mind James, just tell us what happened yesterday." Oh Logan, always being the smart one.

"Well if you little old ladies must know, Mary, and I almost had sex last night. I told her no because it didn't feel right to just take her virginity at random, so I decided that I would personally put things together so that it was truly unforgettable." I took another sip of the orange juice that I temporally forgot about.

"You have no idea what you're going to do yet do you," Kendall said.

"Nope," I replied popping my lips on the p.

"Well you have to think of something."

"You think I don't know that. What did you guys do for your first time being intimate together?"

"Well-" Kendall started smiling. "We actually planned it together after fighting for weeks who would bottom our first time. Finally I gave up the fight for being dominate deciding that it was way more important just to give myself to the man that I desperately loved." It was getting a little awkward now. Kendall was at Logan all lovey dovey, and it seemed this was more something for them then advice for me.

"Needless to say-" he continued " We decided that we had to make sure everyone was out of the apartment first. Especially my mom, and Katie."

"So we sent everyone to the water park for the date the we had set, and we decided that we needed to do something to lead up to the big thing happening at the end of the night. So to get things started off Logan took me out to a nice dinner at a big fancy restaurant on Sunset Boulevard. After that it was my turn to do something for Logan. I actually hadn't planned anything at first so I just decided that I would take him to the Science Museum even though it may have been my least favorite place on the earth."

"After that we came home, both nervous as hell but everything just fell into place, and we suddenly just let our instincts lead us." Kendall finally took his eyes off Logan, and looked at me. "Logan made it super romantic too. He used Cinnamon scented candles, and soft sheets, and feather pillows. There was a lot of four play, and surprisingly even a little fight for dominance even though I already said that he could top."

"Okay didn't ask for details on what you did. Just the things you did to make it unforgettable."

"I have a feeling it would've been forgettable either way. Just simply because it was with him." Logan said giving Kendall a loving smile. I had feeling the couple thought I was no longer in the room. I proved to be right because suddenly Logan leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

I left my spot on the couch so they could have a little privacy. Them opening up about their first time certainly gave me a lot of ideas to think about.

**Ending Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I promise I will try to be more faithful to this fan fiction until it is done well until next time- Never let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**


	12. Chapter 12 Let's Do It

**Author's Note: So Sorry I took forever to update. As a reward to my readers for being so patient I am going to try and update ALL of my fan fictions tonight. Well here's chapter 12- Never Let your imagination die, CrazyMary01**

* * *

Chapter 12- Let's Do It James' P.O.V

When I woke up the next morning I called Mary.

"This better be important Jamie." She answered sleep still evident in her voice. "I may love you. But I still love my sleep too." Even the sound of her voice could make me smile.

"Oh I think it is very important baby. For one tonight will be our special date. If of course you're up for it?"

"It depends can I sleep more if I agree. I don't think I'll be able to perform very well if I all I want to do is sleep because I'm tired." I rolled my eyes. She really could exaggerate things at times."

"Yes Mar Bear." I replied.

"Well then I'll see you at seven make sure everyone is out of your apartment. Bye, Bye I love you." She hung up before I could say love you too. Sometimes I wonder how that girl sleeps so much. I lay back on my bed. I had a big day ahead of me. I had to make sure everything was perfect for tonight. I was going to go out and buy new soft bed sheets. Not because it was romantic just simply because I was too Lazy to wash my own. Then I would definitely have to extreme clean my room. I should probably do that first. I could be in here for a while. Especially when I empty out everything from underneath my bed.

I didn't really want to clean my room. The only thing that made me continue to pick things up and actually put my clothes in the dresser was the fear of thinking things wouldn't be absolutely perfect when Mary walked through the door. When the floor looked spotless and the bed was stripped of the old sheets I called Mary again.

"Rawer" she answered. Why did she have to be so cute?

"Hey what's your favorite candle scent?" I asked

"Hmm probably apple, why?'

"No reason got to go. I love you bye."

"I love you too Jamie."

As I made my way out of the apartment I spotted Logan, and Kendall cuddling on the couch together.

"Hey do you guys want twenty bucks?" I asked them.

"Why are you evening asking? Of course we do," Logan said "But I know damn well you wouldn't just give us twenty bucks for no reason. What's the catch?"

"Well do you think you could take your selves away from the apartment tonight? Your mom will be gone, Katy and Carlos, and I kind of got plans."

"Are you going to pay us up front?"

"Well that's how I originally planned it."

"Then yeah we can do it." I reached for my wallet in my jeans pocket and pulled out a twenty and threw it in their lap.

"Hey where's my twenty bucks?" Kendall yelled.

"Twenty bucks, ten each. You're reservations are made at Hotel Roués under Mama Knight's name. "I quickly ran out the door before I could hear their arguments. I made my way to the corner store to see if they had any good apple scented candles.

Turns out they not only had good candles but they also had really good satin sheets. I took advantage of both. I bought air freshener too. Although I cleaned my room today it still smelt like a dirty old gym sock. I started doing things besides what was leading up after the date. I made a reservation Mary's favorite fancy restaurant and then I proceeded to buy a bunch of yellow tulips. It was Mary's favorite flower and I intended on using it in my room to impress her a little. They went on the dresser while I covered the bed and the walk-way from the door to my room with rose pedals. Everything seemed absolutely perfect so far. Let's just hope everything works out tonight.

* * *

Mary's P.O.V

I began getting ready for my date with James around 6:00. We were supposed to meet at seven but James told me that I should dress fancy. It always took me a lot longer to get ready for dates when I had to dress up. It was 6:50 when I was putting the final touches on my makeup. My Red dress fit to every curve of my body, and the red pumps on my feet gave me a little extra height. The dress came down about Mid-thigh. And was off the shoulder. My long hair was as straight as a pin, and fell down to my waist.

As I looked in the mirror I felt an odd wave of confidence wash over me. I smiled to myself. I clung to my mother's necklace that for the first time looked okay on me. Tonight I truly did feel beautiful.

* * *

James' P.O.V

I decided to leave the apartment twenty minutes early. I didn't want to screw anything up. She answered the door and I almost took her right there on the spot. She looked stunning in her red dress, and heels.

"Are we going to Dinner Jamie or are you just going to stand there."

"You're so beautiful" I said taking her in from head to toe.

"Come on." She told me taking my hand and leading me out of the Palm Woods. I couldn't keep my eyes off her body as she walked. I was already half hard, and she hasn't kissed me hello or anything. I had to keep telling myself to stay focused on the road and not Mary as I drove. I was happy when we finally made it to the restaurant. The waiter led us to our table and it seemed that he even snuck a few glances.

"It's all mine" I thought as she looked through her menu. We ordered and then waiter left us in peace.

"This is amazing Jamie." She said.

"It's all for you. Mary I wasn't kidding you really do look gorgeous tonight. I could just take you right here on the table." She looked down at her lap, and I saw that adorable blush that I loved so much spread across her cheeks we pretty much made small talk after that till dinner was over. As we walked to the car I noticed how nervous she was starting to look.

"Hey you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine just a little scared." She said. We had now reached the car. I stopped her before she could hop in to the passenger seat.

"Mary remember no matter what happens tonight. I love you." She smiled

"I love you too Jamie. Come on take me home. I'm pretty sure there was another big thing of our night planned."

"So then were doing this."

"Yes Jamie. No regrets let's just do it." I smiled hurrying quickly over to her side of the car and opened her door. I was ready she was ready, and there was no turning back now.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review I have a feeling this wasn't my best work- Never Let Your Imagination die, CrazyMary01**


End file.
